Sonic's Day at the Beach (Feat. Mario)
Gallery Transcript * (Mario comes right out of the travel pipe with his blue and white striped old school swimwear and enters the beach to put the beach blanket on the sand and puts sunscreen.) *Mario: "Come on, a guys! Hurry a up!" *(Sonic and his friends pop out of the rock wall and hear Mario.) *Mario: (Echoey) "Come on, a everyone! Hurry a up!" *Shadow: "Oh my goodness. It's Mario! What is he doing?" *Tails: "Is he talking to the waves?" *Sonic: "Hmmmm...I don't know, Tails. Let's go down to the beach and see!" *Mario: "Come on, you a guys! Over a here! Hurry a up, hurry a up! Quickly!" *(Sonic and his friends carry their backpacks, beach umbrellas, buckets, spades, beach towels, surfboards, inner tubes, water wings, flippers, masks, snorkels, beach balls and coolers.) *Mario: "Come on, you a guys! All of a you are a taking ages. Are you a sure that we need all that a stuff?" *Shadow: "Yes, it's all essential." *Knuckles: "Now, where should we set our base camp?" *Mario: "Here, this a will a do a fine!" *Sonic: "No, we need to further up the beach, before the tides come in." *Tails: "Well, not too far from the rockpools." *Blaze: "Maybe, we could have ice cream from the palor before it starts melting." *(Sonic and his friends drop their stuff on the sand.) *Sonic: "Ah, that's perfect." *Mario: "Yes, you're a right, Sonic. Now, what should a we do a first? Swimming or a sandcastles? Swimming! Let's all a go swimming in the a waves." *Amy: "After we set up our base camp." *(Charmy, Cream, Amy, Big, Blaze and Tails dump their buckets, spades, beach balls and beach umbrellas out of their backpacks.) *(Charmy grabs the first pole.) *Charmy: "Here, Mario. Hold this." *(Mario grabs a hammer.) *(Sonic holds the pole and Mario hammers the pole 3 times.) *(Sonic shakes the pole.) *Sonic: "Can I have a go?" *(Blaze picks up the second pole.) *Sonic: "Can I do this one?" *Blaze: "Yes! You may! I'll just start it for ya." *(Blaze hits the pole 2 times.) *(Blaze throws the hammer up in the air.) *Blaze: "Here, one more should do it." *(Sonic throws the hammer up in the air.) *Sonic: (Grunting) *(Sonic breaks the hammer and the top hammer piece hits Amy's head.) *Amy: "Ouch!" *Sonic: "Oops." *(Sonic throws the broken hammer piece on the sand.) *Amy: "You can go find some seashells, and then find a beach ball where you can use instead." *(Sonic looks for seashells, draw pictures on himself and his friends on the sand and then he saw the half line of himself) *(Sonic draws the face, eyes and mouths on the sand.) *(The picture of Sonic on the sand is complete.) *(Sonic carries the beach ball to Mario's base camp, as Sonic and his good friends finally set up their base camp..) *(Rogue and Shadow set up their beach tent.) *(Marine sets up her beach umbrella.) *(Sonic hand Mario his beach ball.) *(Sonic, Tails, Vector, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Shadow hold the pole and Mario whacks it four times.) *Mario: "Well, guys, you can take that a back. We a don't want to be a capturing up our base a camp, then a we can all a put on a sun screen." *Tails: "Robin, what should we do?" *Sonic: "I know! We should build sandcastles." *Tails: "Great idea, let's all build sandcastles." *(Sonic and Tails start building sandcastles.) *Vector: "Hi, Sonic! Hi, Tails! Whatcha doin'?" *Tails: "We are building sandcastles." *Vector: "Looking good, kids. Keep building!" *(A few hours later......Sonic and Tails finished building their sandcastles.) *Sonic: "Hey, guys! Look what me and Tails made!" *Blaze: "What have you made?" *Tails: "We are so glad that we didn't make more sandcastles, but these sculptured Sonic stages are perfect." *Cream: "Yeah, it's amazing. That's a good sandcastle that make you all so happy." (Laughs) *Amy Rose: (Sobbing wildy) *Knuckles: "A...A...Amy? What's the matter?" *Amy Rose: "Oh, guys. My sandcastle! It got destroyed, look at it!" (Sobbing continues) *Cream: "Awwwwwww!" *Knuckles: "Isn't this terrible? How could that a destroyed sandcastle can make you feel so sad?" *Blaze: "Amy?" *Amy Rose: (Sniffs a bit) "What, Blaze?" *Blaze: "Would you like to draw a picture of yourself on the sand?" *Amy Rose: "Oh, yes! Of course!" *(Amy uses her shovel and drags it to make a picture of herself.) *Amy Rose: "Ta-da!" *(The picture of Amy's head is drawn on the sand.) *Big: "Did you do it?" *Amy: "Yes I have!" *(Marine appears with her beach volleyball.) *Marine: "Hey guys! Let's have a game of beach volleyball!" *All: "Alright, let's go!" *(The gang set up the net to play beach volleyball.) *(Everyone was shouting and cheering and playing beach volleyball.) *(A few moments later.) *(Everyone was flying kites.) *Tails: "I'm tired of flying kites, maybe we should go play in the waves." *Sonic: "Play in the waves? Okay, we should go ask our friends for that. Hey guys!" *All: "What?" *Sonic: "We gotta put on sunscreen to play in the waves." *Knuckles: "Is there gonna be a lifeguard around somewhere?" *Amy: "I do not know, Knuckles. But, we gotta find out." *(Then a tweet message was heard, Knuckles takes his smartphone out of his pocket.) *Knuckles: "Oh my gosh! A new video game is coming!" *(The tweet message reads: Sega announces a new Sonic game.) *Mario: "That's what I'm going to do is to jump underneath the surface." *(Mario rips his beach hat off) *(Blaze takes off her coverup and she's in a one-piece swimsuit) *(Sonic takes off his beach hat) *(Tails puts on her mask and snorkel) *(Knuckles puts his sunscreen on his nose) *(Marine takes out his raft) *(Sticks puts on her water wings) *(Cream takes off her beach shorts) *(Amy straightens up her swim skirt) *(Big puts on his goggles) *(Shadow puts on his swimcap) *(Espio slips on his inner tube) *(Bunnie takes off her dressing gown and changes into her bikini) *(Vector's got his inner tube and water wings on) *(Silver's got goggles to make him see underwater) *(Crash's got a surfboard) *(Ty straightens up his boardshorts) *(Sally Acorn takes off her dressing gown) *(Spyro has a ducky inner tube) *(Jett Hawk is wearing boardshorts) *(Kazooie puts on his water wings and goggles) *(Banjo take off their shades) *(Chris is standing right next to Froggy and they got their shirts) *(Kirby is laughing in excitement and they want to watch them swim) *(Donkey Kong wipes the sweat off his forehead) *(Diddy Kong wipes the sweat off his forehead) *(Mario and the others put on their sunscreen) *Sonic: "Alrighty, last one in the water is comin' in!" *Mario: "Yep, me a too!" *(Everyone was running to the waves until a lifeguard comes by) *Lifeguard Rogue: "WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" *(Lifeguard Rogue blows her whistle) *Sonic: "Rogue?" *Lifeguard Rogue: "Not quite yet! Playing in the waves at the beach is fun, but it should also be safe. Do you know the rules?" *Amy: "One rule is always have a grown-up or a lifeguard to come with you." *Tails: "You are a lifeguard bat on duty. Am I right?" *Lifeguard Rogue: "I am a lifeguard" *Knuckles: "That is right, Rogue!" *Lifeguard Rogue: "Do you have any more rules?" *Blaze: "Well, always wear a life jacket if you can't swim." *Marine: "I got a life jacket on!" *Big: "Choose a swimming buddy." *Lifeguard Rogue: "And there's one more important rule...you need sunscreen on your skin so you don't get sunburned." *All: "Yeah!" *(Shadow's laughing a bit in excitement as he hugs and snuggles with Mario.) *Sonic: "Cool, baby!" *(Amy's laughing a bit, as hearts come out of her eyeballs.) *(Tails and Silver are laughing a bit as Vector hugs them.) *(Knuckles' chuckling a bit in excitement.) *(Everyone was waiting to play in the water, as they stare at Blaze that another tweet message was heard.) *(The tweet message reads: Green Hill Pizza Delivery on it.) *Shadow: "What is it?" *Blaze: "It's just my pizza delivery. That's all." *(Knuckles and Marine hug each other.) *(Charmy wipes the sweat away from his forehead.) *(Espio and Big are laughing a bit.) *(Cream and Cheese are building a sandcastle, when another tweet message was heard as Cream takes her smartphone out of her backpack.) *Cream: "Hey, Cheese!" *Cheese: "What is it, Cream." *Cheese: "Look at this!" *(Cheese looks at Cream's smartphone.) *(The tweet message reads: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is coming back to Disney Channel.) *(Amy and Tails are snuggling each other.) *(Charmy begins cleaning his sunglasses off, until another tweet message was heard.) *(Charmy takes his smartphone out of his orange speedo.) *Charmy: "Oh my goodness! Sonic X is coming to Cartoon Network! Everyone look." *All: (Amazed in excitement) *(The tweet message reads: Sonic X returns to Cartoon Network) *(Shadow and Sonic are all laughing in excitement.) *(Lifeguard Rogue takes out her radio and Green Hill Zone ''from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''is playing in the background.) *Mario: "Ima so happy for a me to go a swimming, Luigi's gonna be a so impressed." *(Chris is laughing in excitement and Helen hugs him as hearts come out her eyeballs.) *(Sonic is standing there, as another tweet message was heard as Sonic takes his smartphone out of her swimming trunks.) *Sonic: Hey, Tails!" *Tails: (Gasps) "Wh...wha...What is it, Sonic?" *Sonic: "Sonic Underground's coming to Nickelodeon! LOOK!" *(The tweet message reads: ''Nickelodeon makes a reboot of Sonic Underground.) *(Another tweet message was heard, Amy takes her smartphone out of her bikini top, she becomes horrified and breaks down sobbing wildy, as Tails and Sonic place their hands on her back and supports her for consoling.) *(The tweet message reads: Cartoon Network and Boomerang can no longer work on Sonic Boom.) *(Lifeguard Rogue begins laughing a bit in excitement, and she's about to blow her Lifeguard whistle and let the Sonic and his friends play and swim in the waves in any single minute now.) *(The Powerpuff Girls and their friends stare at Lifeguard Rogue, as she takes her smartphone out of her one-piece swimsuit.) *(Lifeguard Rogue becomes amazed and she's about to feel excited about it.) *(The tweet message reads: Paramount Pictures and Sega announces for a new Sonic movie coming in 2020.) *(Charmy is pinched by a crab.) *Charmy: "Get it off me, get it off me, get it off me!" *(Tails' got a cuttlefish bone on his head.) *(Knuckles is all covered in seaweed.) *(Sally found a starfish.) *(Lifeguard Rogue comes back to check on Sonic and his friends.) *Lifeguard Rogue: "Hey, my fellas! Are you ready to swim in the water?" *All: "YES!" *Lifeguard Rogue: "Okay, go ahead." Voice Cast * Ninti Chance - Tails/Amy/Cream/Cheese/Charmy * Ian Pabito - Shadow/Mario/Shrek/Orbot * Cougar MacDowall - Sonic/Silver * Tommy Evans - Ty the Tasmanian Tiger/Crash Bandicoot/Billy Hatcher/Croc/Alex Kidd/Dr. Eggman * Samuel Meza - Bubsy/E-123 Omega/E-102 Gamma * Matthew Euston - Knuckles/Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile/Chuck Thorndyke * Stephen J. Pena - Cubot * Krystal Hall - Blaze/Rogue Category:Day at the Beach Category:Character's Day at the Beach Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas